The Amnesia Genius
by CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: J.E.L. A genius, one who was lost for four months during her twentieth birthday and returned with amnesia of her entire life. Saved by the Doctor, she returns home. Problem is, she keeps running into the man she wants to leave behind. Eventually she begins to travel with the man but what will she unveil as time goes on. Who really is Josephine Erica Lewis? If that's her name? 10/OC
1. The Prologue

**The Prologue**

She woke up to the bright white room around her. She was in what she had assumed a hospital bed. Wires laced into her arms and chest under the gown, connected to the beeping machines. The bed was uncomfortable to say the least. Her eyes were dilated and shrinking like a snail, but they started almost at the edge of her iris. If someone was looking at her when she just opened her eyes, they'd think she had no iris at all or an iris the shade of her pupil, but as it shrank a tiny bit after the first minutes upon consciousness, one could tell that her iris was also strange. They were extremely pale, pale eyes and not the normal color of eyes.

The girl stared up at the ceiling from her bed before slowly sitting up to stare at the wall in front of her cot. Her arms shook as she attempted to hold herself up, but trying to stabilize her arms only seemed to make the problem worse. She was underweight, weak, and sick. At this rate, the twenty year old would die in one or two more days. No chance to move from the bed with the wire restraints leaving her immobile to move.

She didn't know why she was being tested.

She didn't know how she got to this place.

But most importantly, she didn't know _who_ she was.

Ideas filter into her mind on why she ended up in a hospital like room, but more likely scenarios enveloped her mind than the outlandish theories. She could have been in some sort of accident, but then why weren't there any bruises covering her body? She may have been mentally unstable but there were no disorders that came to mind to add up with the machines surrounding her. More ideas came to mind but the girl just decided to listen to the hum surrounding her with the beeps and the ticks, making a melodic lullaby to the girl's mind.

Eventually, her arms gave out against her will and she fell back to the bed and her discomfort, passing out along the way.

When she woke up, more wires and tubes along with injections found way to her body.

The Doctor stood next to his companion, staring down at the isolated building. Rose herself was confused on the TARDIS's choice in location. After deciding to go on a random trip that they had no control over, they ended up in the desert around 2009 in front of a white building. There was nothing but this building in sight and it baffled both of them why they had come here.

Rose looked at the leather wearing Doctor in a quizzical manner. "What?" he asked.

"What in bloody hell are we doing here?" she asked in her British accent.

"I don't know but the TARDIS seems to like it here," he replied in his own accent.

"Why would she like the hot, empty desert in June!?"

"Oi! Stop shoutin', let's just go check it out then we can leave."

"Fine," she sighed as she headed for the door. The Doctor opened it for her and they entered an even whiter inside. The building had maybe two levels with no windows to aluminate the halls. The lights flickered like those in horror films, making Rose instantly move closer to the Doctor for security. He didn't resist his friend, himself being a bit startled when he heard the clicks, ticks, and hums of machines that made a rhythm that sent a shiver down to his bones. _Triple, four, triple, four, triple, four._ It was this beat, this beat that was ingrained into his life force. Each machine repeated this song, fusing the different sounds together.

"Doctor," Rose whispered, "What's that noise?"

"Let's find out," he replied as they ventured further and further down the eerie halls. Another hum in the silence made them stop in their tracks. A woman, a woman with a face that shouldn't be in this time, walked down the halls into what appeared to be the only room. She had a feline's face that wasn't supposed to be even _in _this time, she should be in New New York. She was one of the Sisters of Plenitude, he realized by the Cat Person's nun like clothing. The Doctor looked startled that this Cat Person was in the wrong time period, or maybe he and Rose got it wrong-but they don't get their time's wrong generally.

The feline had just opened the room and the noises become louder in the halls as it fled into the quiet space. "Doctor, that woman has a cat's face," his companion stated the obvious. He gave her a look and Rose immediately shut up. "Don't need to be so touchy," she muttered, making him roll his eyes. They continued to creep closer and closer to the opened door, hoping to get a peek inside, but just as they were about to open the door, the Cat Person exited the room and caught them. She wasn't surprised and not at all happy at finding them.

"My office. Now!" She hissed at the two, making them jump. She didn't take no for an answer as she grabbed their hands and pulled them up the stairs, past the various rooms of labs, and into a small office with two chairs. Ignoring their protest, she pushed them down into the chairs and sat in her own across from them and behind a desk. "How the MROER did you find me?" she yelled.

"You aren't supposed to be here in this time, who are you and what are you hiding?" the Doctor demanded, standing up from his chair and pointing a finger at the woman.

"Doctor," Rose warned, pulling him back to the chair after seeing the glare the cat lady had for the Time Lord. Reluctantly, he sat back in his chair and gave the cat a look that said I want answers now.

"You are early Doctor," the cat woman started, "I wasn't even supposed to contact you for at least another few hours and not even in this form-"

"What form?" Rose asked the Doctor quietly. He paled at the thought.

"-and because of that I ask for you to leave. You aren't supposed to receive your package until it is completely secure and safe. The one who assigned me this job wished for themselves to be unknown for the time being. I will contact you when you are in the right mindset and body to receive this. I'd also like to inform you that I myself don't like this arrangement."

"Why? How did you get to this time?"

"I was transported across time to get here and I will return to my own time when it comes. And the reason why I don't like this arrangement is because I don't like taking care of someone with amnesia, much less one with…..let's say _unique_ qualities."

"You have a person down there! Are they you're prisoner? What are you doing to them?" the Doctor objected.

"Fixing them," she replied curtly.

"_Fixing them_? What's wrong?" the Doctor demanded as he stood up. If this cat was doing something bad to another organism, he would send her back to her time in handcuffs.

"I cannot explain that or go any further on this topic, I've already said too much."

"Let us see it."

"No," she said sternly as she got up from her chair and left the room. The Doctor and Rose followed her out.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Time paradoxes, burning holes in the time vortex. Do you want that? No. N. O. If she-"

"Oh it's a she!"

"-even sees you in this form now, her whole brain will deteriorate and burn. Do you want someone innocent to have their brain destroyed by just one glance?"

"Do I know her?"

"No, and she won't ever know this form of you. I have strict instructions to make sure she never knows you now. Wait until the next form and come back, but she is unstable for you to meet her now."

"Can we at least see her through a camera? You surely must have security in there to monitor her being your patient and all. What about seeing her while she sleeps? She wouldn't be able to see us then," Rose suggested.

"Even close proximity of him could kill her in a second…..but I do have a camera in there. Fine, five minutes and then you must leave. ONLY five minutes." The two strangers nodded in agreement with the doctor and soon they were being led to another room. It was small, smaller than her office but it had many screens lining the walls and majority of them were posed in one room at different angles.

It really was a girl that lay on the bed. Many tubes and wirings connected to her body as she slept in the night. Rose zoomed in to get a closer look at the girl. Her hair was completely shaven off, but you could tell she was female by the heart shape face and lips. And then there was the obvious of her chest-which although not extreme, was there, slightly. "What's wrong with her though?" Rose asked the doctor.

"Listen," she replied, turning on the audio as she began to thrash in her sleep. Moans erupted from her mouth as she clawed at her body and the bed underneath her. Moans soon turned into screams of agony that reminded both of the listeners of nails on chalkboards. Then the words began to leak out of her mouth.

"Stop! Stop! Don't-don't do this! Please! I-I can't hold on!" wails erupted from her mouth and the woman clutched at her chest in agony. "SSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOoooPPPPPPppppPPP! DON'T LET GO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, YOU SAID-YoU SaiD-you said…"

"Oh no, it hasn't been like this since the first night, excuse me," the cat responded to the girl as she left the room to get to her patient. Just as she left, the girl began to shake as tears flowed down her face and clawed at her scalp.

"What do you…..what do you think happened to her?" Rose asked in a small voice as she watched blood begin to show at her claw marks, like it was the only relief she could find.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know," he answered as he sat down in a chair to watch the girl closer. Something about her…something was….

And then the girl did something unexpected. Her wails, screams, shouts, any of her sounds turned into one heart wrenching noise as she called desperately, "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! SAVE ME DOCTOR! YOU SAID-YOU SAID YOU WOULD SAVE ME DOCTOR!" Rose and the Doctor both froze at the phrase. The Doctor tried to zoom in on the girl to see if he knew her.

Her shakes got worse and worse as her body flinched and her back arched during her episode. Soon the feline entered the room and got out a syringe to put in a sedative to calm her down. But after it was injected, the girl opened her eyes in shock, clawing at her surroundings, trying to escape. The doctor tried to restrain the girl by pushing her shoulders down, but she was clearly awake and struggled, screaming, "He's here! He's here! The dark is here! He touched me! Kill him! You promised you would save me Doctor! You are the Doctor, why won't you save me Doctor!"

A shiver went down his spine as her heard the girl's words replay in his head. But what really worried him was that she was looking directly into the camera, at him. "Rose," the Doctor stated quietly.

"Yes?" she sounded worried; the Doctor himself was worried, and startled.

"We're going," he stated and she nodded as they left the room, building, and time period, leaving behind the hysterical girl and the misplaced in time doctor cat.


	2. Who Am I?

**Who Am I?**

The girl woke up as usual with more tubes, wires, and bandages on her body. She always wondered when these applications where put on and what happened in general as she slept. She stared at the ceiling for the millionth time already in her life, but she continued to do so. Her eyes were dilated as per usual but she never realized, mainly because she can't see her own eyes, much less have ever seen her face. She wondered what she looked like and who was doing this, along with her usual questions of how she ended up her and why.

Her body was slowly shutting down and she knew it. She was never given food while she was conscious so there was no way for her to declare whether or not she had enough to eat. Luckily, there was always water for her to drink while she was awake during random passages of time. Her arms shook as she reached for the glass and brought it to her chapped lips. Taking only small sips of it, she returned the water to the table and started her climax of the day-trying to sit up.

It was a struggle.

It was a completely cruel struggle to see as she tried to will her body in a sitting position. All of her focus was narrowed on getting her weak, sore, and delicate bones to move around. She couldn't do anything else. All she had was sitting up and going back to sleep before maybe getting a sip of water every day. Thankfully, she was able to sit up, but she was breathing heavily at the struggle in the end. Her blurry eyes wavered as they looked down at her slender fingers. Fingers that could barely twitch or wiggle anymore due to the consequences of staying there for days.

She didn't hear the unknown noise in the room until she looked up at her blank wall. In the corner of her eye though, she saw him. He watched her with calculative eyes that mirrored her own. He was tall; she could tell even with him sitting down, and wore a dark blue suit with glasses and a red tie. His brown hair was ruffled and strange to her eyes, but she didn't know why. His eyes were also brown but they stared at her like she was an anomaly to an experiment.

Looking down at her arms, she began to inspect the number of things in them. Three wires on both sides of her arms, two tubes on her left arm, four on her right, one finger had another wire connected, and three different wrappings covered each of her arms in different locations. Shakily, the girl unveiled her legs from under the blanket. Two wrapping covered her upper thighs and a long bandage on one of her calves. Nothing new ever happened to her legs. Slowly she touched her neck and then moved to her scalp. One bandage covered half of her neck and there was a wrapping across her forehead that covered part of her scalp.

She would have checked her chest and torso too, but she could feel the bandages there specifically so there was no need to pull up her gown in front of a stranger. She turned her body slowly to the counter next to the bed and shakily grabbed for the water again as fast as she could with her trembling arms. Instead of grabbing it, the glass shattered to the floor with a loud noise, but neither of them flinched as a response. She tried to lean over to grab on of the shards, but the wires and tubes and her pain filling bandages kept her from being able to move too far. Her fingers barely touched one of the shards, much less picked one up.

It was long and jagged and upon touching it, she sliced her delicate skin. But she didn't feel the pain for she was numb in her finger tips and instead stared in wonder as she saw the blood spill slowly and little by little down her finger. Bringing the blade up to one of the wires, she hacked and sawed them off one of her arms before moving to the other making some of the machines turn off. "What are you going to do now?" the man asked in his British accent after she had finished cutting off the wires.

She opened her mouth for the first time in a long time and said in a raspy voice, "What do you think I should do next?"

"Ask for my help?"

"No thank you."

"Why not? I could easily disconnect the tubes and help you out of that bed and out of here. It would be harder for you to disable everything with your poor health, that doctor of yours is not as good as she says she is."

"Yes, well, I should really fire her. But again, no thank you." She silently chuckled at her own joke.

"And again, why not?"

"I do not know you and I'm unwilling to have a strange man help me out when I have no idea why they are here."

"I don't know why I'm here either," he replied as he shifted in his seat, revealing his red converse shoes. He took off his glasses and leaned forward in his chair.

"So why come?" she asked quietly.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied and she immediately flinched at the word. Her body shook and not from weakness. She was receiving bad vibes from that name, but the person in front of her didn't make her feel the way the name did. She turned to stare at him with curious but cautious eyes. He stared back at her and was surprised to find her eyes extremely dilated. He flashed a light in them, making her flinch, but her pupil only shrank a bit.

The Doctor stood up from the chair and moved closer to the bed. She wanted to move away from him, but her body couldn't function the way she wanted it to. Her eyes followed him as he tilted her head back to look closer at her eyes. "That….should not be possible."

"What should not be possible?" she asked, alarmed that there was someone so close to her.

"Well your eyes are purple, well more violet like, but they should not be purple. Purple isn't even one of the colors for a human to-" he quickly fished out some kind of device and pointed at my face, directly in her eyes, causing it to make some sort of noise. He looked back at it and stared down at a certain part of it. "Hmm, well you're perfectly human, I still don't understand how you have such an eye color. We should probably get you out of those tubes and what not. Dancing around the situation is pointless anyway," he talked as he began to remove the tubes gently. She stood perfectly still as he removed them, trying to feel as little pain as possible.

"How did you come across me?" the girl asked.

"How did you end up here?" he replied.

"I don't know. I believe I have a condition called amnesia. I wouldn't know my name or where I came from much less the people I knew. Do we know each other?" she asked.

"I don't think so. So what shall I call you?"

"That made it sound like I'm your pet."

"Maybe you are," he joked, but she didn't laugh or smile. She stared at him, then the wall behind him, and then her hands. "I was joking. I didn't really mean-"

"Josephine."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Josephine, Josephine Lewis."

"Nice to meet you Josephine Lewis, I'm the Doctor," he replied, holding out a hand after removing all the tubes. She flinched again at the name, but she shakily grabbed his hand. The girl then looked back up at him as they shook slightly.

Then she punched him.

The Doctor fell instantly to the floor at the sudden impact to his nose. Josephine felt extremely tired after punching the man, but she needed to escape him. She didn't know or trust or have any knowledge of her past to know whether or not to accept anything from him. So she quickly scrambled to her feet and slowly got off of the bed. Her bare feet touched the solid, cold tiled floor for the first time. One foot, and then the other. Her head felt a rush as she moved quickly in a new position for the first time in what felt like years. She felt new, alive, free, and powerful as she left that bed after punching a man. But as quickly as she stood up, she fell to the ground.

Thankfully the Doctor caught her before her head hit the ground. She was already passed out when she began to fall.

Josephine's eyes opened slowly and found that her eyes hurt against the lighting. It hadn't been like that since she had woken up in that hospital bed for the first time. Flinching, she remembered what had happened to realize she was not in the same bed as before. It was softer and the sheets were of different texture than before. Her pillow was more plush and comfortable to her head. The walls weren't pale white, but a creamy yellow with different accents from one place to another. The lighting was much softer and less bright, making her eyes hurt at the non-intensity. There was only one noise in the entire room and it was the slight hum of an unknown machine that vibrated everything slightly. Slowing getting up, she felt less weak than she usually did and could visually see that skin didn't cling to her bones as much anymore. And as she stood up, she could balance on her feet and move forward (even if they were baby penguin steps.)

Slowly, but eventually, Josephine reached the door knob to the outside. Except, as soon as she touched said door knob, it opened. Stumbling back, Josephine almost fell back onto the ground until two hands grabbed her body, preventing her from hitting another solid floor. "Josephine!" the Doctor said in surprise and she looked up at him. He was staring down at her and it freaked her out how close they were to each other.

"Ummm….sorry about the nose." He nodded before picking her up completely and placing her up against one of the walls so she could lean against something.

"No problem, I'm fine. I'm sure you'll want to leave this room as soon as possible. Being in here for eight days can be-"

"Eight days?" she asked.

"Yes, amazing really. It was as if you were in a coma, but you weren't because…well you still did that thing."

"Thing?"

"You know, that thing you do when you're asleep."

"Breathe? Snore?"

"No, you don't snore in your sleep. You…..well you…."

"Spit it out!" she shouted at the rambling man.

"Scream! And shout. Along with, along with the wailing….and crying," he explained. She looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"You must know that you do that at night! Don't you have nightmares or something?"

"No. I don't know what you're talking about at all." He was about to respond, but she decided that it was time to leave the crazy man in the hospital room. She opened the door and stumbled into a strange hallway. The lights couldn't be located and the walls themselves were…coral like. That was the closest she got to explaining the pattern, shade, and texture of the walls she leaned against for support as she tried to leave the Doctor behind. Except, he kept following her, watching the still weak girl walk away from him. No one _ever_ walks away from the Doctor, people are generally following him for attention and answers. No, this girl seems to rather be ignoring the facts and trying to keep herself oblivious.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" he shouted down the hall that she had somehow already almost completely crossed. She paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath before returning her advancement down the hall. "You broke my nose, now can you-"

"I already apologized for that!" she called back. "I need to get home."

"And where is that exactly? Do you have amnesia or not?" he replied, making her stop. He let out a sigh before jogging up to the resting girl.

"I just…know where I should be going," she told him without looking him in the eye.

"And that is?"

"Washington D.C.," she answered.

"Anywhere more specific?" he inquired.

"Near the Washington Monument," Josephine suggested and the Doctor nodded, grabbing her arm and pulling her through a door to the main room. She wanted to protest but decided against it considering he was giving her a lift to…..well she wasn't sure.

Inside the main room, there was a giant machine in the center of the large space. The Doctor was next to what she had assumed the control system and began to flip a series of switches, levers, and buttons until another noise echoed through the room. It was rhythmic and calming to the girl as she held onto one of the railings in a tight white grip. The room itself began to shake, making her realize that the place was some form of a ship or teleportation device. She wasn't surprised though at the movements of the ship or the noises or even the Doctor mumbling nonsense to himself-which made him look up and at her in confusion. "Why aren't you asking questions?" he snapped.

"What's her name?"

"Her? How would you know it's a her?"

"The way you're cooing at her. It suggests that it's female, unless you're gay, but you'd still have more affection towards a female machine. So what's her name?" she analyzed.

"She's the TARDIS and I'm not homosexual," he stated. She nodded.

"But you're sassy," the girl replied.

"I am not-" the girl nodded towards his stance, his hand-on-hip stance that is _so_ sassy. Soon the Doctor was glaring at her and returned to the controls to distract himself. "What year?"

"I'm thinking…2007. Yes, 2007 near an apartment building with apple trees in the front of it and a café nearby."

"So the amnesia's clearing up, what's your name?"

"I still think its Josephine Lewis, although I'm not entirely sure."

"Age?"

"Based on my appearance, I'd say between twenty and twenty-one, I believe you can deduct these things yourself."

"Okay, harder questions then. Twenty-two thousand three hundred eleven times sixteen?"

"Thirty-five hundred six thousand nine hundred seventy six."

"Left or right handed?"

"Left handed judging by the paralysis of the right hand would keep me from writing."

"Parent's names?"

"I…don't know."

"So close!" He shouted in disappointment. Josephine stared at the man in front of her.

"I apologize if I can't answer personal things due to my amnesia."

"Okay, how did you guess your name?"

"One day I woke up to paper and pen and I signed my name. Analyzing the name and handwriting, I decoded it to Josephine Lewis."

"So you don't really know who you are…at all?" he asked.

"I have as much knowledge of my identity as you do," she replied. "Now may I leave this transportation device and try to find myself?"

The Doctor didn't say anything. He just watched the bald girl in the hospital gown walk across the room to the doors. They opened for her in an instant. She was just about to leave when she paused at the door, "Will I be running into you again sir?"

"Probably not Josephine Lewis."

"Good," she replied. And then she walked out of the entrance into the bustling city. The door shut softly behind her and the girl only sighed when she turned around to find that it was just a small blue box. "Interesting…there must be a separate dimension in there entirely," she said to herself before backing away from it and onto the sidewalk. Then a noise rang out, one just like the earlier noise, and the box began to disappear in front of her. No one noticed the noise of the box as it disappeared or the girl without any hair wearing a hospital gown nowhere near a hospital.

She turned around and looked up at the building in front of her. It was large, decent, and appeared comfortable. Her legs were moving better now but she couldn't take strides or exert herself too much. Slow was the word to describe her entrance into the building. Her eyes wandered the somewhat familiar building and her legs themselves led her up the stairs and across the halls to room 5C. Her mind was still questioning the building when her hand pulled out a key from above the doorway.

Surprisingly, the room inside seemed extremely familiar to her. Unsurprisingly, her legs began to give out from the climb of steps. She quickly flopped down on one of the two dark red couches. The apartment was large, she realized. There were five rooms from what she could tell. A kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, and a living room that she sat in now composed the home. Each room was quite spacious and all but the bathroom had hardwood, polished floors.

Light streamed through the long windows with the white curtains framing each of the three. The walls were a calming cream color and the carpet was a black and striped red. Paintings were stacked against one another against one of the walls. There was an assortment of biographies and science books on the coffee table with a TIME magazine about the ex-Prime Minister of England. Josephine picked up the magazine and stared at the man on the front. William Curtis looked familiar to the amnesia girl but that could be because he's the ex-Prime Minister, but that man….

There was a knock on the door.

Josephine shot up from her chair, which she regretted immediately from the dizziness, looking at the door with wide eyes. This could always not be her home. But if it wasn't her home and the person outside lived here, then why didn't they have their key? She cautiously approached the door, stopping short as she debated whether or not to answer it. There was another knock, a more urgent sounding one and Josephine decided she might as well open it. She grabbed the knob and turned.

Standing in front of her was a very, very handsome man. His hair was short and black and his eyes were a heart melting brown. If he smiled, almost every female and male in the population would faint and swoon. Almost. He wore a long coat that a captain of a boat would wear. Josephine looked at this man in confusion but she could sense slight familiarity. "Jo!" he said happily before grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss on the lips. She stared at him in shock and backed away from him when he let go of her. "Jo?"

"I ask for you to leave my apartment immediately," in a calm voice she spoke.

"Jo, it's me, Jack. You act like you don't know me," the man told her.

"Sir, I don't know you so I please ask you to exit from this building." He stared at her and she stared back at him. They were both confused, but Jack's confusion ended quicker when he began to mumble,

"No…..NO!...No, no, no, no!" he backed her into the apartment and reached for her face again. She tried to free herself from his grasp but she was really weak. He stared deeply into her eyes, searching for something unknown to her. "Jo, what do you remember?"

"Remember? I don't know who you are, much less who I am!" she hissed. His shoulders dropped instantly.

"Oh god, you have…"

"Amnesia, yes, I know. Do I know you? Based on your greeting, are we in some sort of relationship? Marriage, boyfriend and girlfriend, what was that term people use nowadays…..oh yes, friends with benefits?" she pondered. He had let go of her face by then. Jack stared at her before letting a small smile appear on his face.

"That's my Jo, always analyzing me. Never could fully understand me but you…..you always were spot on. Except for in this situation."

"How so?"

"Well we aren't dating or married or having sex if you were wondering. The Prime Minister would have my head fifteen times if he ever found out."

"Prime Minister? What's he got to do with this? Oh my god…..am I dating the Prime Minister now? Oh god! I'm half her age! She's a woman!"

Jack chuckled. She had never shown so much…..emotion. She was always calculating, thinking, staring at the specimen in front of her. He hadn't even seen Jo show confusion since she first saw him die and come back. And the closest thing to happiness with her was her uncle making a goof out of himself.

"Jack, do you know who I am? Do we know each other? Please say yes. Oh lord. First I wake up one morning to some madman with a blue teleportation box calling himself the Doctor and then I'm-"

"Wait! You met the Doctor?"

"Yeah, do you know him? Is he important?"

"You really don't know who you are do you, Jo?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Some of it."


End file.
